My Twisted Life
by KheyliLoveNeverDies
Summary: Rose's life was always hectic. But this time, will she and Dimitri get kicked out of the academy? Surprise guests appear. Who isn't dead? Potential breakups? Shadowkiss secrets revealed. And who isn't where they belong? All in My Twisted Life. *Rated T for some strong language and sexual references because Adrian's Adrian* :)
1. Trouble In Paradise

**Hi! This idea has been in the back of my head for what feels like forever now. I have not been able to update my other stories due to my craptastic and non-existent internet acess. (Thanks mom and dad... NOT!) I am writing chapters for my other stories to make up for lost time, so the next time I update there will be a lot of chapters for my stories. I promise I haven't abandoned them. I hate it when people do this to me and I won't do it to you guys.**

**Anyways, here is the first chapter of my new idea. Tell me what you think so I know to continue or not. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA (or Dimitri). *sniffles*. The very talented Richelle Mead does.**

**Enjoy- Hailie 3**

* * *

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I have been having trouble lately. Ever since the cabin, where DImitri and I finally admitted our feelings and made love, made our need to be with each other more demanding. Then, when I almost lost Dimitri in the attack made us realize that our moments together, should be loving. Not spent arguing over stupid shit. We've been trying to keep our relationship a secret until graduation.

But then I got sick. I was walking to the gym for our before school training sessions when I felt dizzy and naseus. I ran through the gym doors and ran straight for the girls' locker room bathroom puking my brains out. I hadn't noticed Dimitri was there rubbing sooting circles into my back, until I had finished emptying my stomach's contents. I leaned back against Dimitri and rested my head on his chest.

"Roza, maybe you should go and see . Damphirs don't get sick." He knew I absolutely despised the clinic. Hated it with a burning passion.

"I'm fine, Dimitri. Give me a minute and I'll be good as new." He pulled back to look at me.

"This has happened before hasn't it?" Busted. I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes." And with that, Dimitri whisked me away to the clinic.

* * *

"Rosemarie Hathaway," the nurse called. I got up and followed the nurse and Dimitri did the same. She led us into an examining room and said, "The doctor will be with you shortly." She closed the door, leaving Dimitri and I by ourselves.

"Why didn't you tell me about this if it's been a reoccuring event, Roza?" He was clearly upset, but I knew it was only because he was worreid about me.

"I didn't think it was something to worry about," I sighed. We waited for five minutes when walked in.

"I heard you were here, Rose. What is it this time," she joked. I didn't respnd so Dimitri did.

"Rose came into training today and threw up. From what I've abserved, this hasn't been the first time."

nodded. "Alright. Let's run a few blood tests and see what's up."

* * *

"Alright, Rose. Here are your results. I'd go over them with you, but I've got a broken leg to deal with. Make sure you take these and congradulations." She hurried out of the room to deal with the idiot that broke his or her leg. I looked over at Dimitri.

"Can we look these over in your room," I asked him. He nodded his head and we did just that. Once we were in his room we sat down on his bed together. I handed him the papers knowing he'd find the whole point in all of the gibberish. I waited patiently as Dimitri read.

All of a sudden DImitri threw the papers onto his nightstand and was kissing me. After he was done, we were panting from the passionate kiss. "Whoa there, Comrade. Mind telling me my test results?" He looked at me grinning so big I thought his face might break.

"They say your pregnant!" I grabbed him and crashed my lips to his. I could finally give him the one thing I thought I'd never be able to!

After our make-out session, Dimitri and I lyed in each other's arms. "I love you, Dimitri."

"I love you, Roza. More than words and kisses will ever be able to describe." We continued to dwell in bliss for the rest of the day.

The next week went by normal. Dimitri and I continued to keep our relationship a secret. Everything was perfect. Or so I thought. I was in Stan's (bastard) class when I got called down to the Headmistriss's office. When I was called in and sat down, I was taken aback by Kirova's first words.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! I have knowledge of you and Guardia Belikov having a relationship. You have some serious explaining to do here. I suggest you start right now."

Happy birthday to me... Not.

* * *

**And... scene! Let me know what you think! If you do, 5 reveiws and I will update. If not, 10 reveiws and I won't update.**

**Until next time, R&R!**

**-Hailie 3**


	2. Oh Shit!

**Hey guys! I only got 1 review! Come on. I know you guys can do better than that. If I don't get 5+ reviews for this chapter, I'll raise it to ten before I update the next chapter. That's not a threat. It's a promise! (Sorry, I couldn't resist :) But I seriously won't update if I don't get reviews)**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Richelle Mead owns the rest XD**

**RPOV**

* * *

"Wait. What!?" How the hell did she find out? Dimitri and I are so subtle... Never mind. Since finding out I was pregnant, Dimitri didn't want to train heavily. He was afraid of hurting the baby so our training sessions became make-out sessions. So much for subtle.

"Ms. Hathaway, I have knowledge and proof of you and Guardian Belikov having more than just a mentor/student relationship. Know that if you lie, consequences will be much worse than they have to be."

She said she has proof... "Can I see the 'proof' you claim to have?" Kirova turned to grab a folder off her desk. She handed it to me and motioned for me to open it. What I saw shocked me beyond belief. There were several photos of Dimitri and I. Some were taken as recent as two days ago. Dimitri and I's make-out session got a bit heated, to be more specific. I looked back up at Kirova and said, "We love each other. Separate us as much as you want, but we will always find each other."

She stared at me with her piercing hawk-eyes and said, " has informed e that you are pregnant. Is there any possibility that the child is Guardian Belikov's?"

I regarded her carefully. One mistake could ruin everything. "And what if it is?" Just as Kirova was about to answer, the secretary walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, Headmistress, but the new transfer is here along with her family. Should I tell them to wait?"

"No. Send them in please. Thank you, Lucy." She turned back to me. "Wait in that corner over there and stay quiet until I am done with this new transfer."

Kirova turned to me, frowned, then hissed, "While I am dealing with the new novice you are to sit," she plopped me down into a chair in the far back corner of her office, "here and not make a single noise. Understood?"

I saluted her like a soldier and said in military style, "Sir, yes sir!"

She shook her head and went back to her desk. Right when she reached it, the door opened. In walked to people people. A woman in her early 40's and another girl who looked to be about my age. They both had brown hair the same shade as Dimitri's. They had a light tan and when I got a closer look... I would have known those eyes anywhere. They were DImitri's eyes. Shit. This had to be Dimitri's family. The woman had to be his mother, Olena, and the girl his younger sister, Viktoria. They came in and Kirova greeted them, gesturing toward a couple of seats.

As Kirova droned on and on the same speech seh gives to all nocives on their first day, welcome, we are glad to have you, blah, blah, blah. I tuned out and nodded off for a while. When I tuned back in, Kirova was still going on. Except this time, I saw Alberta walking in. She stood up against the wall with a guardian mask in place. I was getting impatient. How much longer is Headmistress Bitch going to be?! I ended up tapping my foot impatiently. When that didn't work, I fidgeted restlessly in my seat. I knew I was making a lot of noise.

"Rosemarie. Is there a problem?"

"Headmistress," I started, "there is. I need to pee."

"And how do I know that this isn't another one of your lies?" The novice and woman were looking at me now.

"I need to pee. So, is it going to happen in A.) the plant by the window, B.) in the hallway by the door, or C.) in the bathroom? Which shall it be?"

She sighed. "Very well. Guardian Petrov, will you please escort Ms. Hathaway to the... bathroom?"

Alberta walked towards me, grabbed my arm, and whisked me out the door. As soon as we were out the door, Alberta pushed me into her office. "I know that you don't have to go to the bathroom. You have five minutes." With that, she walked out the door. I turned around and saw home. I jumped into Dimitri's warm and safe embrace. We didn't have a lot of time unfortunately, so I pulled back a little bit and looked up at Dimitri.

"She knows, Comrade. Kirova has photos of us kissing."

"Does she know anything else," he asked, referring to the baby.

" told her I'm pregnant. She knows the baby is yours. What are we going to do?" Dimitri took my face in his hands.

"We'll go back together and explain that we love each other and that there's nothing she can do about it." His gaze intensified. "No matter what happends, Roza, I love you. Forever and always." He kissed me with every ounce of love in him. When he pulled back, he knelt down to my stomach. "Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш."

When he pulled back this time, he didn't stand back up. "I would have liked to have done this more romantically, but I need to ask you now. Roza, you are my air, my faith, and my home. You are the most beautiful, fierce, loving, and loyal person I know. I love you and I don't wan't to spend another second without knowing you are mine forever. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me, Roza?"

I was shocked. I had never thought I'd find love, let alone get married and have a baby. But here I am. I was sure of one thing and that was Dimitri. I know that my future lies with him and I want it. I nodded my head. "Yes! Yes, Comrade, I'll marry you!"

He grinned, slipped a ring onto my finger, and kissed me.

Alberta knocked on the door and opened it. "Times up. The Headmistress will start to get suspicious."

Dimitri held my hand as we followed Alberta back to Kirova's office. Alberta quietly opened the door and we all slipped inside. Kirova was finishing up with the novice. Dimitri froze when he saw the novice and her mother- the woman and girl looked too much alike to not be mother and daughter- so I tugged on his hand to get his attention. We continued to walk back to the corner I was sitting in before.

Kirova finished her speech (poor girl) and they stood up. "Rosemarie and Guardian Belikov. Nice of you to finally join us." Next thing I knew the girl novice was hugging Dimitri and he was... hugging her back?

"Mama's mad, because you haven't called." She pulled ack and laughed. "You're in soo much trouble." She walked back to her mother. Kirova adressed Dimitri and I as the girl grabbed her stuff.

"Rosemarie. Guardian Beliov. We will finish this discussion later. You both know the academy like the back of you hand. Why don't you show our new student her way around?" It wan't so much a question, but rather a demand.

"Sure thing," I said dryly. Dimitri and I walked out of the administration building with the girl and her mom. We had walked for another minute ot two in silence, when the storm came.

"Dimitri Aleksandr Belikov, why haven't I received a single phone call or email in months? Your own mother!"

Oh shit. This _**IS**_ Dimitri's family. I looked at Dimitri and saw him hang his head in shame. "I'm sorry mama. I've been really busy."

"And what on Earth could have kept you so busy?" Dimitri hesitated. "Well out with it, boy. What's been keeping you?"

Dimitri pulled me to his side and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Mama, Vika, this is Rose. My fiancee."

* * *

**Voila! Chapter two of My Twisted Life. Now, 5+ reviews or no update until I get 10.**

**Until next time,**

**-Hailie 3**


	3. Shit Just Got Serious

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 3! I haven't given up on my other stories for those of you who have/are reading them. I promise. Turns out my computer crashed and I am currently getting it fixed. So, once I have my computer back (which should be soon) I will write up some chapters for each and every one of my stories. I'll try my absolute best to get my other stories (and this one) updated before Thanksgiving. Anways, sorry for the ramble...**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Richelle Mead owns the rest.**

**Enjoy- Hailie3**

* * *

**RPOV**

I couldn't beleive Dimitri had just said that. I inderstood that this was his family, but just blurting out that I was his fiance was a bit too much. I was just as shocked as his mother and sister.

Viktoria snickered and said, "Since when?"

"Today," replied DImitri.

"How long have you two been together?" asked Olena. Once again, Dimitri respnded.

"Officially, about a month. Un-officially, about five months gice-or-take."

I could see that his sister was bursting at the seems with questions. Before she got the chance to ask any of them, my name was being called. I turned a bit and saw Lissa waving at me so we could go to dinner together. Dimitri let me go so I could have dinner with Lissa and he went with his mother to, no doubt, explain our,,, 'special' situation.

Lissa and I walked in silence for a bit, when Lissa just exploded. "Since when have you and Dimitri been a thing? And your aura's all weird! Spill!"

I was about to tell her, but then I thought better. I might as well wait until the whole gang is together at dinner and tell everyone at once. "Hold up, Liss. Let's get the gang together adn I'll tell everyone at once." Lissa nodded her head. I felt through the bond that she really wanted to know right then and there. But hey, I really don't feel like repeating my self right now.

* * *

Everyone was currentily in the dining hall. I had run back to my room before to get my pregnancy results to prove that the baby was really DImitri's- knowing that some of them wouldn't beleive the baby was his. They all looked at me expectantly. "Well," I began, "guys. I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you guys. We tried hard to keep it a secret to protect one another, but Kirova found out."

"What did you do now, Rose?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah, Rosie. Enlighten us." Pyro. The asshole.

"Dimitir and I are together. We have been for about a month now." Not what they were expecting at all.

"Whoa! Hold up. You and Guardian Belikov?" asked Christian in disbeleif.

"Dimitri. His name is Dimitri."

"Little Damphir, there's still something you're not telling us," pushed Adrian.

I took my pregnancy results from my back pocket, unfolded the papers, and set them on the table. "You can't tell anyone!" THey all passed the papers around and one by one, shock spead from face to face.

Lissa looked with concern. "You said that Kirova found out. What exactly did she find out."

"Someone took photos of Dimitri and I together and gave them to Kirova. Also, Dr. Olendzki informed her on my being pregnant. We were supposed to discuss the situation today, but there was a new transfer. She also just so happens to be Dimitri's sister. So Dimitri's family is here. On top of that, I met Dimitri's family, very akward, I'm pregnant with another damphir's baby, and Dimitri and I are also engaged."

"Shit just got serious. Let's take this to you room, Little Damphir." We all got up and directed the "party" to my room. We all ended up sitting in silence once we got here. Adrian eventually said that he was going to head back to his room since it was getting late. The others followed through and left saying goodbye. After they all left I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to find my sexy Russian. He stepped in and shut and locked the door. He opened his arms wide and enveloped me in warmth. We ended up laying on my bed together wrapped in one another's arms.

"What did you talk about when you walked off with you family," I asked Dimitri.

"I told them what was going on. They're happy for us."

I was nervous to know the answers of the questions I was asking. "Did you tell them I was pregnant? Do they know that you might be fired? That we both might end up kicked out of the academy's walls?"

"I told them that you were pregnant with my child. And that we might be in some serious trouble. If we do end up kicked out, we can always stay with my family. They'd take us in in a heart beat. The rest are all excited to see the woman who has captured my heart."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When am I supposed to meet your family?"

"Sometime this week. But first, we need to see what our final punishment is with Kirova before anything else happens. And before that, you need to get some sleep. I can tell you're tired. And don't even think about arguing with me." So I didn't argue. I snuggled closer and closed my eyes.

"Promise you'll stay?"

"I promise. Now get some sleep, Milaya." So I did.

* * *

**There it is. I know it's short but I'm gonna try to update tomorrow.**

**5+ reveiws or I won't update for 2 weeks.**

**-Hailie 3**


End file.
